Cristian Vega
Cristian Vega is a fictional character on the American daytime drama One Life to Live. The character was originated and portrayed by Yorlin Madera from May 1995 to January 1998. David Fumero stepped into the role on June 28, 1998 and remained until October 28, 2003; he returned from November 5, 2004 to February 14, 2005. Fumero has again portrayed Cristian since September 1, 2005. History Jessica and Natalie Cristian is introduced as the teenage son of Carlotta Vega, Dorian Lord's maid and confidante. Cristian's first love is newspaper heiress Jessica Buchanan. It was love at first sight when they first met at a party in Angel Square. Despite their differences and their parents disapproval, Jessica and Cristian fell deeply in love. However, everything changed when Will Rappaport and Roseanne Delgado came to town. After a misunderstanding, Jessica ended up drunk and slept with Will and became pregnant. Cristian proposed to her and they planned to move to New York City to raise the baby together, but when Jessica was hit by a car, she lost the baby and woke up with no memory of Cristian. Cristian was heartbroken, but started to see Roseanne, while Jessica grew closer to Will. Months later, Jessica remembered her love for Cristian and they got back together. However, their happiness was short lived when Jessica discovered that Cristian had slept with Roseanne while they were apart. She ended things with him and started to date Will. Cristian wanted her back and it was clear, she still had feelings for him. When Will got framed for embezzlement by Asa, Jessica, Cristian and Will went on the run together. While on the run, Jessica felt torn between Cristian and Will as she was in love with the both of them. When Todd Manning told Cristian that Jessica's mother, Victoria Lord was dying, Cristian told Will to leave on his own so Jessica would be free to go home. Will agreed and told Jessica that he never loved her. Jessica was heartbroken and turned to Cristian for comfort. The pair reunited and finally made love for the first time. Once they arrived back in Llanview, Cristian realized that Viki wasn't dying but he kept the truth of why Will left to himself. Jessica propose to Cristian and he accepted. As they planned their wedding together, Cristian could tell that Jessica wasn't over Will and he felt guilty for keeping the truth from her. When Will sent a letter to Jessica, Cristian hid it from her. But ultimately decided to tell her the truth. Jessica was furious with him and she broke off their engagement and left to be with Will. When Jessica returned, she tells him she never got over Will. She tells him that even though she does love him, she can't be with him anymore. Jennifer Cristian was heartbroken, but when he met Jennifer Rappaport, she mended his broken heart and they began dating and he fell in love. A year later, he formed a friendship with Natalie Buchanan, Jessica's long-lost sister, as he helped her struggle with the fear that she had DID like her mother. He fell in love with her and eventually ended his relationship with Jennifer. Cristian proposed to Natalie and she accepted. He disappeared and was presumed dead shortly after his 2003 wedding to Natalie. A Cristian lookalike with no memory of his past appears in Llanview in 2004, secretly programmed to kill his brother Antonio, who is secretly the eldest son and heir of crime lord Manuel Santi. Carlotta is forced to admit that she is Manuel's sister and that Antonio is Manuel's son with Isabella, taken into Carlotta's care. The attempt to murder Antonio fails as the trauma of trying to kill his own brother brings Cristian's memories flooding back. After killing Manuel's other son Tico and being sent to prison in 2005, Cristian keeps his true identity hidden from his family. In late 2005, Cristian is released from jail when his lawyer Evangeline Williamson proves he had been brainwashed into murdering Tico. Cristian and Evangeline develop a deep friendship; Evangeline is blinded and Cristian is there for her throughout the entire ordeal. Category:Past Characters Category:Vega Family Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters